More than just a bookworm
by samanthab0065
Summary: Prince gajeel sets out an a quest to find out how his father really died will he be able to handle the truth, and can he find out just what his blue haired prisoner is hiding? DISCLAIMER!i don't own fairytail the wonderfully talented Hiro Mashima does
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a fan fic before but have wanted to try one for some time now so here is a brief intro to a idea I had in mind let me know what yous think and I will get to work xx**

**the plot **

Gajeel is the captain of a special forces unit in the royal army of Oakland, nick named the Phantoms, the phantoms were made up of a group of the more powerful mages from the royal army's magic divisions, but he's also the prince and right full air to the throne of Oakland but when his father Matalicana past suddenly seven years ago gajeel was only sixteen and gave the throne to his uncle Jose, witch Gajeel was happy with the whole running a country thing wasn't for him any way he'd rather get his hand dirty and kick some ass with the rest of the mages he knew, but things are about to change when his uncle gives him a task to gather info on a matter that could start war with the neighboring country magnolia.

Levy is the princess of magnolia her grandfather Makarov is the king she is the daughter of his late daughter, the next in line for the throne is her cousin Laxus who's father was banished from the kingdom and who's mother is also deceased, laxus is also the captain of Magnolias special forces unit nick named the Fairies. levy is not your average princess she's not one to just sit on the side lines she does her bit to help but its a secret only the higher ups know about and leads to her getting in a rather dangerous but wired situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Gajeel.. Gajeel... Gajeel!..." arrghh that's it!

"GAJEEL!" shouted pantherlily as he dragged the sheets of the sleeping prince

"what ?" grunted gajeel as he tried but failed to keep his sheet from being tugged away in his half sleeping state

"you have a meeting your uncle in ten twenty minutes and your not even up yet.. come on he said it was important didn't he so get up" said lily as he flew up to the dragon slayers face poking it with his paw, though he knew his friend was never one for punctuality or mornings for that matter but if the king said it was important it should be treated as such until proven other wise.

gajeel sat up on the bed giving a yawn and a stretch before saying "it's not important he's gona sit and talk about boring shit then leave cause some stupid crap request his immediate attention like always.. " he swings his legs to the side of the bed standing up before turning to his friend only to be meet with a nagging glare on the exceeds face "yeah yeah I know I'm going aren't i ... stupid cat!" muttering the last part

"i heard that" shouts lily, "good" reply's gajeel who's now set about getting ready to see his uncle, once ready lily asked if he wants the exceed to come with, " nah be back in fifthteen minutes any way.. ohh lil have some breakfast sent up will yah?" with that gajeel leaves the room heading for his uncles study.

as gajeel nears the study with his trade mark scowl now on his face he knocked the door to the study and popped his head in any way,

" gajeel my boy come in come in.. take a seat " jose greeted with his own crazy smile in place, as gajeel took a seat he couldn't help but notice the under lying tone in his uncles voice maybe this time it wasn't just a half assed conversation but instead shit may be going down he hoped its been a while since there's bean any real action he's been bored lately even more so with the talk of settling down falling in love hugh please that shits for pansy's and Gajeel Redfox isn't no pansy besides he's a prince he would have to marry a princess that will not be happening stuck with some tiara pushing powder puff with a stick up her ass no thanks. "soo what this about ?" questioned gajeel

jose smirked and let out a bone chilling laugh cleared hit through and began "ahh straight to the point as always gajeel my boy.. well I've been told about some information from an inside source and believe that this particular information will no doubt start a full on war " now that had gajeel's interest he did like a good war,

"I've had my suspicion's for years but know I think I have the evidence I need to prove.. king Makarov killed your father!.."

that had gajeel up of his seat pacing trying to calm him self down as question after question filled his mind "what's he mean suspicions?, my father and the old guy where friend's, who's the rat?, what dose the old guy get from this?, if the old guy wanted a fucking war he would have started one by now wouldn't he?, arghhh..." it didn't make sense to him but his if his father was murdered his death would be avenged

"I'm going to need you to go to magnolia and get this evidence my boy" gajeel stopped dead in his tracks turned to face his uncle and accepted with a nod "good my boy here the meeting place and time return it to me straight away!" gajeel took the peace if paper from his uncles hand and left the study .

well thanks for reading guys let me know what you think so far is it worth my time to keep going? ps sorry for the grammar never have been any good at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

the sun was pecking through a crack in the curtain's with a groan and a quick turn Levy pulled her sheet's up over her head not quite ready to start her day yet, her mind was evilly pointing out that it did not agree with her, not that her hand maiden lucy was any help ether running around her bed room making so much noise, it wasn't like levy didn't know she had a busy morning ahead of her she just wasn't very interested in to be quite honest she had plenty of time for that sort of stuff later.

"Lu-chan, can you be quiet please. I'm trying to sleep here" the small woman groaned, now levy was normally the most happiest bubbliest girl you will ever meat, but not when it came to being woken up from her dreams, especially today not with the morning her grandfathers planed for her that for sure.

"levy-chan mira's sending lisanna up with you're breakfast soon. no time to sleep " replied lucy as she pulled back the curtains letting the morning sun shine in, only to receive a groan from the small princess. "It's pancakes!" lucy quickly added

"with syrup?" levy squeaked with joy as she shot up from under her sheet's, only to quince as the light of the brightness of her bed room takes her by surprise, and flops back down on her bed.

" well levy-chan I'm hurt, how long have I known you? " lucy teased sarcastically

levy flashed her a bright smile just as she sprung from her bed and headed for her rather generous sized bathroom ready to take a shower wishing she had time for a bath, she loved her beautiful vintage bath tub it wasn't the biggest but it had character that made you notice it, kind of like her she thought maybe that's why she like likes it so much one of the reasons any way, done with her shower levy wrapped a towel round her head quickly dried her body and slipped her robe on, just as she stepped out the bathroom she was meet with the wonder full aroma of fresh pancakes and warm syrup as lisanna entered her room and placed levy's breakfast on her desk at the other end of the room, levy went over to her desk sat quickly sat down mira's pancakes where the best, in levy's eyes there was simply no competition.

" mmmm... thank you lisanna, tell mira they are perfect as always" she chimed happily between bites, "your welcome levy, will do" lisanna replied knowing to well from her own breakfast they where indeed perfect, lisanna joined lucy by the walk in wardrobe as she was pulling dresses out laying the ones she liked on the bed, lucy was in charge of out fit as levy wasn't really concerned with that sort of thing and would rather just sport something casual, but today called for something a little more well princess,

"hii lucy what's up can't find one you like?" asked lisanna " no there all nice and every thing but i want something that gives a little insight into levy's personality you know?" said lucy as she stared at the dresses laid out on the bed contemplating whether to go back in for an other look for the perfect dress. " you can always dress her in a book nothing screams princess levy like a good book" jokes lisanna, hearing a giggle from lucy who's back looking for more dresses.

" hey don't joke about me I'm sitting right hear" giggled levy while sticking her tongue out at lisanna, to levy lisanna and lucy weren't palace staff they where her friend and she loved them.

as levy finished her breakfast she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and stared at her self in the mirror, she knew the princes of Veronica where coming today to meet her and potentially receive her hand in marriage, well that's what they think she's was planning to get the hell out of there as fast as possible without being considered rood especially with the thing she's heard about them, playboys and panty chasers the three of them, apparently their mentor was the worst for it, at least that's what she had been told from Erza the first lieutenant of the best mage unit the Magnolian army had to offer known as the Fairy's, she was beginning to wonder if her grandfather was crazy, she just wanted to read some book's in the library, a romance or thriller maybe even something a little more racy, but no she has to sit and pretend to be listening while these boy try to whoo her because its disrespectful to tell them bluntly she's not interested not that she would any way she's far to nice for that

"right girl's let's get this over with shall we?" sighed levy exiting the bathroom walking over to lucy and lisanna, they got to work putting levy in dress after dress with no hope.

" it's hopeless we are never going to find one" stated levy, " i dono i kind of liked the pink one" said lisanna " are you kidding? "said levy in horror, she for one did not like it to many ruffles and bows, made her look about twelve, "I..It was.. cute" said lisanna then giggled slightly as she remembered levys face when she had put the dress on.

"emm lu-chan you ok?" asked levy noticing her friends started mumbling to her self, before turning to look at lisanna raising her brow questionably, lisanna just shrugged and looked back at lucy.

"mmm... wha.. may...hmm.. I GOT IT! !" answered lucy reaching to her side grabbing her keys, as both girls just looked on bewildered, with her key in hand and lifts it into the air before saying "OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN VIRGO!", with a flash of smoke and glitter, virgo pop's out right in front of the girls "time for punishment princess?" asked virgo, " what?... wait no.. no punishment i need you to let levy borrow a dress from the spirit world some thing attractive but cute.. without showing to much skin you got any thing like that?" asked lucy " i have just the thing princess " said virgo as she turns to levy and before she can blink levy's standing there in one of the most prettiest dresses she's ever seen dark green at the top with a mint green bottom that gose all the way down to her feet with a blue and yellow pattern in the center and a dark green halter neck tie with a bow, and instead of her usual full length detached sleeves she just had little white ribbons tied abouv each bicep with (her spirit world out fit),

" whoaaa its... i...Its beautiful virgo thanks guys" beamed levy, levy couldn't help feel a little smug looking in the mirror she never considered her self one of the prettier girl's but in this dress she looked amazing.

" ahh.. levy-chan you look eek.. amazing!" said lucy as lisanna squeaked and nodded in agreement "now time for punishment princess?" said virgo " whaa no virgo you did great.." said lucy as she sent her back to the spirit world " hmm.. time for hair i think OPEN GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB CANCER!" " you called baby..?" said cancer "yeah levy need her hair done to go with her new dress please" said lucy "I'm on it baby" replied cancer, with hand flying everywhere cancer suddenly stopped to revel a now fully ready levy with her hair tied back loosely and a dark green head band holding back her shorter bangs " all done baby" and with that cancer disappeared back to the spirit world leaving behind three very happy girl's behind.

"well...?" both lucy and lisanna asked in unison " it perfect thanks guy's you're are the best" replied levy jumping up to hug her friends.

**well here's the second one let me know what yous think, and again sorry for grammar what can i say was always more of a math girl;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**here is the new one guys hope it's ok, i have one hell of an imagination but I'm just not good with the whole putting it to paper bit. **

**and promise gale coming soon 2 chapters or so any way plz review let me know what yous think, ohh and if it wasn't obvious i don't own fairytail or its characters the amazing Hiro Mashima does xx **

**Chapter 3 **

What had started out an ok day for gajeel had just took a turn for the worst now he had to go get patherlily and explain to him the hole situation and that's what he was going to do as he stormed down the hall ways of the palace making his way to his bedroom.

"hii.. Gajeel-kun" said juvia as gajeel just past her buy mumbling some incoherent reply, "Gajeel-kun?"said juvia once more trying to get the princes attention "hugh.. ohh sup.. rain woman? "said gajeel juvia closely inspected her friend noticing his scowl some what harder set and his glair burning a little deeper into her soul than most day's he was pissed and something was most definitely bothering him that much she knew.

"juvia would ask gajeel-kun what's wrong but know's you wouldn't answer her any way. but... if gajeel-kun wishes to talk, juvia is alway's there for gajeel-kun" said juvia waiting for a reply only to receive a "hmph" but gajeel wasn't a conversationalist on a good day never mind a bad one so she accepted " juvia is on leave for a few day's and is going to visit a.. umm.. friend, gajeel-kun can call juvia with any problem" said juvia hoping to get the message across to her friend, but gajeel like always just waved it of.

"tch, yeah what ever.. hmm well enjoy you're trip rain woman catch yah.." said gajeel as he set of back down the hall way,"tch stupid rain woman sticking her nose in with her touchy feely friends crap, what the hell's up with her lately, send her on a mission she comes back all smiles and fucking rainbows, doesn't even have that rain cloud following her around any more. pft.. woman who the hell understand that crap!" thought gajeel as he continued on his long walk back to his room.

finally gajeel reached his room he stepped in though the door and before he could say a word panther lily cut in "haa so in and out you said. you've been gone for an hour" his reply was a frustrating "tch" from gajeel as he went to his closet " soo... what did he want?"said panther lily " gave me a job to do " said gajeel as he came out of the closet with a pile of cloths "here we've to meet some rat " said gajeel handing the note to lily.

lily took the note gajeel gave him he noticed the meeting time was tomorrow " gajeel this is tomorrow, if we plan on getting there were going to have to take the train!" gajeel visibly paled now being a dragon slayer an iron one at that, not only did he have motion sickness but when his tummy is turning in that way the last thing he need's is to be surrounded by his favorite food sitting in it traveling at the one time he really could not eat it was like some kind of sick irony. "yeah i got that.. pack a bag we better get are asses going " replied gajeel on his way over to the room door grabbing his duffle bag from where he left it as he picked it up he look over to lily who was leaning on one of the bed posts when he asked him "what's this mission about gajeel?.. why we gona meet a rat in magnolia? " said lily sensing some tension coming from his friend.

"i'll explain on the way. just come on.." said gajeel once his stuff was in his bag he slung it over his shoulder and waited for lily to grab his musica sword and both left for the train station.

gajeel explained the mission on the way then once on the train they sat in silence most of the trip other the odd laugh from lily at the sorry state of his friend, it's not that he didn't have sympathy for his friend it was just amusing the enemies he's seen the dragon slayer take down was nothing short of impressive yet here he is taken down by a train. "better ..(urgh) qui(urgh) stupid.. cat" said gajeel laying on the seats in the privet cabin groaning as his tummy twisted and turned sickly. "aww poor gajeel doesn't like it when i tease hehe.." said lily with tears in the corner of his eyes holding his sides while laughing at his friend.

"tch thank fuck that's over " grunted gajeel as they exited the station of magnolias capital "we still have to go home.. so don't speak to soon " said panther lily from gajeel shoulder where he sat " well we can always walk back not in a hurry on the way home" said gageel " I'm not walking all the way back to oakland". plus your uncle will want us back as soon as possible with no delay gajeel... "said lily to which gajeel only grunted they walked through the street's of magnolia's capital city the cobble stone street's along the canals, that cut through the entire city winding there way through the street with a bridge every couple of hundred yards or so, they made a turn and waited in the middle of the next bridge watching the boat's come and go beneath them .

after ten an hour or so gajeel was getting agitated and his patience was wearing thin "pft.. you sure this is the right bridge lily " said gajeel " yes I'm sure.. he's obviously just late if he has this kind of information he must be high up in ether the army or the palace so he's probably having trouble getting away un seen or making sure he's not been followed " said panther lily " yeah or we've been had " said gajeel " well i guess there always that " said lily.

the two sat waiting for ten more minutes before the hooded man showed up it was a quick and quiet exchange, the man's reluctance to show his face and his entire domineer was giving gajeel the feeling that something was of with this hole mission he was all ready having doubts but that pile was only getting bigger and bigger.

after walking around magnolia waiting for the next train they decided to go find a half decent pub to pass the time maybe take a look at this evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**well guys here's the next one hope its not to bad and again plz excuse the grammar its my weakness i really cant help it. **

**plz let me know what yous think and thank you so much for reading ;) xx **

**Chapter 4 **

Levy stood at the head of the main hall with lisanna to her left and lucy to her right watching as the three princes walked into the room eye's scanned the room before landing on levy. the three men stood at the entrance of the hall, hopeful in winning the princesses heart with there flawless charm and eye catching good look's each of then shining with confidence that was flowing from them in wave's, they clearly never have a problem getting girl's that much was obvious to levy but looking at them she wasn't getting the vibe from them to put any truth to erzas claim of them being playboys, she would definitely give them a chance not that she had much choice, but still it could be fun.

"eek... there so hot.. " squeaked lucy "there so clean cut, the perfect prince charming " blushed lisanna both girls turning to look at levy " well... they look very, dashing. maybe they will have a nice personality" said levy "you can't judge them because of what erza said levy-chan you have to at least give them a chance" said lucy "I'm not, and I know." replied levy.

just then king makarov entered with first lieutenant erza along with a man with orange hair, she didn't recognize the man but noticed he was awfully close to erza she heard something about pafume and erza visibly bristled withed caused levy to giggle it was so out of character for erza it was then levy realized this must be their mentor, then the five of them made there way to the princess and here two friends.

" ahh this is my beautiful granddaughter levy" said makarov " a please allow us to introduce are self's " the three said in unison " I'm hibiki " said a slime young man with spikey somewhat messy light brown blondish hair, " I'm ren " said a tall dark skinned dark haired man, " and I'm eve were pleased to meat your acquaintance " said the smallest and youngest of the group he had straight blonde hair and large dark eye's, " and together we are the tri men " they said in unison one more which lead levy to believe they do this allot and are probably really close, she also remembered then saying trimen which she remembered as being the three top wizard's in the veronicas magical unit blue Pegasus which she found interesting she knew it was not very common to find royalty to be involved in the army especially the magical unit's they did the far more dangerous work for there country's being wizard's, the only other country other than magnolia she had heard of with royalty in there top magical unit was oakland and now veronica this made levy a little happy she loved learning new information it's one of the two reasons she reads so much that and well for fun.

" levy was snapped out her thoughts when their mentor who she learned was named ichiya and who had a rather strange obsession with pafume was sent flying into the opposite wall by a very flustered erza "MEN..." said ichiya as he flopped from the wall to the ground below, " y-you just.. stay a-away from me.. ok!" said a rather flustered erza as she stormed out of the room with every one else following behind her, leaving behind only Eve behind, levy would be spending from nine up till twelve with him then from twelve to three with ren then three till six with hibiki.

levy walked the palace with eve getting to know him she learned despite his young appearance he was a year older than her and that he was a wizard as expected, he used snow magic, he demonstrated his magic filling a room with snow to which they made snow men and snow angels and had snow ball fight time when by fast and soon she was with ren who showed her the blue Pegasus's flying Pegasus that they arrived in it wasn't and she felt a bit silly for thinking it would be but still se was impressed with the huge flying machine that was named christina, she also learned about his magic air magic, not long after she was walking the garden with hibiki she notices that like her he is smarter than he seems and his archive magic she knows about this magic but has never meet any body who uses it, they walked and talked for hour's until eventually they all meat for dinner along with makarov and ichiya.

after dinner they said there good bye's and levy headed to her room after a talk with the king, levy entered her room to find lucy, lisanna, and mira waiting for the gossip "soooo..." the girl's asked in unison to which levy giggled and sat on her bed along with the other's " well what did you thing is there going to be wedding bells in the near futuer " cirped lucy " do you like them, what did yous do , what did yous talk about ? " said lisanna while mira said nothing but one look at her levy could tell she was determine who she would make the cutest baby's with in her mind, at the thought of that levy blushed a bright shade of pink.

they where interrupted with a loud **knock knock knock **on the door " WHO IS IT ?" said levy getting up and going to her door as it slowly opened reveling erza standing in the door way " its erza princess levy I'm sorry I'm late". levy looked at her and smiled " its ok erza come in please " they walked over and sat back on the bed making them self comfortable for the girl talk they where about to embark on " your not late erza we just started grilling her there " said lisanna with a playful wink, at that they all turned to levy with a what-are-you-waiting-for-spill-it look on there face.

"pft well emmm.. there nice i guess" said levy nervously " what do you mean i guess?" asked lucy "well erza was right total womanizer's..." said levy all the girl's looked at erza who was nodding her head in agreement " but.. they where nice once you got past that charming even, so easy to talk to and very fun, they hold a great deal of respect for each other which is admirable, " said levy " so no wedding bells then, i guess i should help while picking the next lot " sighed mira the little heart's in her eyes deflating. " wow hold up mira don't jump the gun " said lucy " yeah she said lots of good thing plus she even said she likes them " agreed lisanna " yeah but she speaks of them as friends " said mira " she's right guys i just don't like them like that they just arn't my type that's all " said levy " ohh yeah not your type, you mean pretty boys... " teased lucy "uhh ?" questioned lisanna mira and erza, " ohh levy do shear " said mira catching the blush on levy's cheeks burning brighter " wh-what emm nothing its just... its just i don't like boys like that, that's all" said levy "hehe well levy what do you.. like " lisanna asked with a devilish smirk on her lips "w-well i-i-i ughh emm.. you know tall handsome that kind of thing ..." levy replied shyly " she mean's tall ripped and rouged " teased lucy " leevy... never took you for a girl that likes the bad boys " said lisanna " mmm yes bad boys only cause trouble levy you should keep away from them " stated erza " ohh its so romantic the sweet innocent princess rebelling agents her family to marry a bad boy" cooed mira to which the rest of the girl rolled there eyes, "its not like that i just want a man not a boy you now and i just think a little rough around the edges can be sexy.. " said levy " no doubt get this from a book " said lisanna " well maybe its influenced my preferences in way i suppose " said levy, laughter erupted around the room " besides lu-chan your one to talk we all know your taste in men is wild daring pink haired dragon slayers" said levy and all the girl's giggled " i-i-i i don't know what your talking about " stuttered lucy " and we can't forget miras attraction to polite spoken men with long green hair or lisannas thing for older men with crazy blue hair face tattoos and tonged waging smiles " teased levy the girls looked on in shook " honestly you know all the gossip lev its not fair" said lisanna " wait bixlow, lisanna really " said erza " emmm... ahh.." said lisanna nervously looking at mira " oh lis you honestly think i don't know " chirped mira the room erupted with laughter once again.

the girls stayed in levy's room most of the night chatting away enjoying there girl talk until it was time for bed levy said good bye to her friends she showered and dressed for bed thinking about her conversations with her friend she settled down with a book and read till she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
(Gajeels pov)  
The barmaid came over with two mugs in hand placed them on the table, she smiled nervously at the man before scurrying of back to the bar, Gajeel just snorted a slight laugh, it was nothing new to him people that didn't know him always reacted to him this way and even then some of the people he did know still did it, not that he was complaining he like it this way, to Gajeel the fear others looked at him with made him more powerful than them.  
Gajeel and Lily sat in the dingy little pub on the out skirt's of the capital sipping there beer while Lily took the document out of the brown envelope and began to examine it, "It's a receipt of sorts the confirmation of payment for an assassin mage" said Lily looking at a seething gajeel "but.. theirs something of about it like i cant put my finger on it it just looks to easy" continued Lily, Gajeel took the paper from Lily's hand looking over it noticing the smooth feel and the strong smell of ink " its new, maybe a fake or could be a copy of the original " said Gajeel they sat in silence taking in the documents content before Lily broke the silence "soo.. ", "we need more this shit proves nothing it doesn't mention my old man even once, I don't think the old geezer is stupid enough to leave a paper trail, hes senile but not a fucking moron " said Gajeel, Lily looked at the dragon slayer raising one eyebrow " you better not be suggesting we but into the palace and snoop, because that wont be fun when we get caught " said Lily, "tch you scared Lil, gee hee nahh a was thinking about making a call to rain woman, sneaking around without getting caught is more her thing ... shed make a hell of a stalker am telling yah" said Gajeel "not that we would know if she was to stalk ether of us but you think its a good idea to send her in alone, plus she on leave " said Lily  
" relax rain woman can handle her self and she will come " stated Gajeel rather matter of fact both of them stood and made there way to the pubs toilet after clearing out the toilet for some privacy to make the call or more like Gajeel forcefully tossed two men out by the collar locking the door behind them the only words of explanation being a gruff "fuck of your done" the tall black haired prince took out his communication lacrama and called Juvia.  
"yo rain woman you the r'what " said Gajeel , "Gajeel- kun called Juvia to talk about his problems, Juvia is so happy she could cry " said Juvia not letting Gajeel get a word in " ugh rain wo..." " Juvia is so honored Gajeel-kun want's to confide in her " "rain woman calm the FUCK DOWN! " said Gajeel " ohh Juvia is sorry.." Juvia began before Gajeel cut her of " yeah yeah don't worry about it we need your help on a mission its important " said Gajeel " Juvia will always help, what does Gajeel-kun need Juvia to do "said juvia " break into the Mangolian castle get some info on the king and get back out without being caught" said Gajeel as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Gajeel. discretion!" scolded Lily while looking at the toilet door "what we're alone don't worry about it " said Gajeel " yes but is Juvia, honestly sometimes you can be so dense " said Lily "shaddup cat " said Gajeel " ohh Lily its perfectly fine Juvia is not with company right now, but Juvia is sorry to say even Juvia would be unable to do such a task" said Juvia looking rather dejected " come on rain woman you know your the best at this kinda shit stop being fucking modest " said Gajeel " Juvia appreciates the complement but why does Gajeel-kun need to enter the Mangolian palace "said Juvia " need certain info on Makarov palace is the obvious place to get it " Gajeel said while shrugging his shoulders "Juvia would suggest Gajeel-kun seek this info from the crux and not the palace " said Juvia " the fucks a crux " said Gajeel "a Fairy " stated Lily "yes Pantherlily is correct the crux is the Fairy's intelligence officer apparently the crux knows all of Magnolias secrets and the neighboring country's which may include our own " said Juvia " well noise fucking fairy's, where do i find this curx guy any way?" said Gajeel "the fairy's should be in there HQ they should begin to clear out in between ten and twelve but Juvia doesn't know if the crux will be there or what he looks like " said Juvia "well there are like what eight of them " said Lily "well there is actually eleven of them eight we've meet personally three we've never seen " said Juvia "so it's one of the three then just wait close bye till the three we've not seen come out, then simple tail the fairy find out which ones the smart ass " said Gajeel " Juvia in in Magnolia now waiting on her friend, Juvia will go, what does Gajeel-kun need Juvia to find out ?"said Juvia "no worries Juvia, me and Gajeel are all ready here please enjoy you're time of and we will see you when you get back " said Lily " ok bye Pantherlily, Gajeel-kun" said juvia

Lily and Gajeel went back to there table and ordered one more beer before there fairy hunt begins "so you know where this place is" said Lily "yeah next to the church the big one in the center of town " replied Gajeel before downing his beer " drink up Lil, almost time ", Lily drank down the rest of his drink before the two headed out, making there way to the fairy's head quarters and then perched there self's on a near bye roof for the perfect view to see all who left the building.

* * *

(Levy's pov)  
Levy was sitting in the fairy head quarters with her two friends, Jet and Droy and the rest of the fairy's along with her cousin Laxus and his feunce Cana, Levy has known cana for a long time shes been to all the balls and party's at the palace and levy's been to a few at Cana's home country of Hargeon, Cana was often a bad influence on levy sneaking her of to her room with half a dozen bottle of sake during a party to have a drinking competition.  
"hey Lev come, lets do your fortune maybe do Erza's next see when the hell you two are gonna get a guy in your life's " said Cana to which Laxus rolled his eyes, " theirs other more interesting things I would like to know but what the hell lets do this" said Levy as she sat down in front of Cana who was laying out the cards, Cana aranged the cards and asked Levy to pick five, once Levy did Cana said a chant and turned the cards over " hmm well Lev your weeks looking pretty action packed and hot " said Cana as she examined the cards " what do you mean Cana what do they say?" asked Levy feeling quite intrigued " well in the next week these factors are going to come in to play , opposites, a battle, attraction, a faithful encounter, and deception " said Cana " wat deception " squealed Levy " your getting attraction and a faithful encounter there's gona be a battle for crying out loud and that's the first thing you grasp Levy " said Cana "well somebody's gonna deceive me " said Levy " it doesn't necessarily mean your going to get deceived Levy don't worry" said Cana calming the younger princess down, "yeah a guess " said Levy  
"well guys I'm of see yous later " called Gray as he headed out "haa is it past your bed time ice brains " shouted Natsu " pft in your dream hot head gona get my girl not like you would know what to do with one " retorted Gray before breaking out in an all in battle of insults"squinty eyes ,what you say droopy eyes, you heard stripper,retard , pervert,pyro" "yeah ice dick when she sees it dont blame it on the cold " " haa your one to talk pink pubes " by this time the rest of the room where in tears with laughter "hey guy you cant say that in front of a princess " called Droy holding Levy's ears, Levy swatted Droy's hands away " Droy please im not a child besides its not like i havens heard this before " sighed Levy "yeah plus its pretty obvious Natsu's pubes are pink " said Cana to that remark the rest where officially on the floor holding there sides while Levy giggled " hehe Cana your not helping " laughed Levy .  
"oh well its getting late guys I'm going home see you soon " said Levy as she stood and hugged her friends "you want me to walk you home kido " asked Laxus " no its fine Laxus, Jet and Droy are going to walk me home, plus i don't think Cana's ready to leave yet.. hehe" said Levy looking towards the bar where Cana was just leaving with a tray full of drink's "tch guess your right Lev see you tomorrow then" said Laxus as Levy left the Fairy HQ.

* * *

(General pov)  
"somebody's leaving " said Gajeel both him and lily took cover being careful not to be seen on a near by roof top "wait no it's a false alarm it's that fucking stripper guy " said Gajeel they continues to sit for a few more minutes when three people left the building "Gajeel i dont recognize any of them " whispered Lily "it must be them come on " called Gajeel half way along the roof " wait we don't know for sure if it's them" called Lily following close behind "were looking for three fairy's we've never seen, three people just left the fairy building and guess what we've never seen them before! "replied Gajeel. they followed the three for about ten minutes before coming to a secluded ally, that's when Gajeel decided to advance on the three.  
Levy didn't know where he came from but suddenly Jet and Droy where up against the wall a tall man in a long black cloak with the hood up was holding them by the throat, the first thing she did was try to attack the man who was threatening her friends her hands held out in front of her ready to cast the spell, before suddenly two strong furry black arms grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, Levy turn to see the man who was holding her only to be completely taken by surprise, it was no man holding her but a six foot five cat, every word ready to roll out Levy's mouth had dried up and left her she was completely speech less.  
"which one of you to fairy's is the crux and don't bother lying to me i will know " spat Gajeel to Jet and Droy who both looked at Levy before looking at them self's "mee.." said both boys at the same time, " gee hee i seen that.. " Gajeel chuckled before bolting both boy's to the wall and turning to the girl .  
well guy's hope yous like it, and let me know what you think x  
like to say thanks to Libiky  
TheBackDropToInsanity  
anora78  
for the favorite and also to Medley Nightfallen  
TheBackDropToInsanity  
ayumutsubasa  
belle ride  
saphiredragonstorm for the follow i really appreciate it ;) xx 


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the sixth one little longer than the rest i think i haven't really been making them very long I'm trying to make them a little longer tho.**

**well any way please favorite follow review you know the drill constructive criticism always welcome after all we learn from are mistakes and all that. **

**please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**  
As gajeel turned he looked at the girl for the first time really taking her in "_you have got to be fucking kidding me, this little girl is the crux_," thought gajeel, as he walked up to her where lily had her held with her arms pined behind her back, he seen a quick glimpse of fear flash her eyes and then quickly being replaced by something he couldn't quite place."you're coming with me shrimp, need some info and word is your the gal to get it from" said gajeel ,  
levy finally seen the face of the man who attacked her friends, sharp fetchers with piercings every where along his brows, down both side's of his nose and under his bottom lip, despite his clear attempt to conceal his identity from her, she knew who he was almost instantly, with memory of the rumors about the iron prince of Oakland flooding her mind, suddenly she was being dragged away, levy tried her best to stand her ground "where are you taking me, i thought you only wanted information? " asked levy trying to keep panic from taking over "were going some where a little more privet than the middle of the fucking street" spat gajeel "what about my friends " asked levy "what about them?" replied gajeel still walking away "you can't just leave them there!" snapped levy at the sound of her team mates shouting her name " aw'll do more than leave them if they don't shut the hell up" retorted gajeel "if you let them go i will come willingly, and they will NOT try to attack !" said levy aiming the last part to her partners "gihi i don't need you to come willingly, your coming with me whether you like it or not" replayed gajeel "perhaps it would be best if we let them go she would be more willing to comply if her friends are unharmed" said lily in gajeel's ear while levy was trying to calm her team " levy you cant be serious" screamed jet " jet, droy, you will stand down" said levy "but levy you don't even know what he wants" said droy " well they went through this much trouble to get information, so it must be pretty important, don't worry guy's i will be fine" said levy to her team just then gajeel walked over to them and removed the the iron that was pining them to the wall " try anything the cat hurts the shorty, got it " gajeel said " jet droy please " said levy as gajeel motioned for lily to take her away, he then turned to her friends with a sadistic grin on his face " well run along little fairy's, wouldn't want to go against shorty's orders now would ya gihi.." said gajeel as he leaped onto the roof of the building and stated making his way to the small inn at the far end of the city where he told lily to take the crux.

* * *

levy was sitting on the bed of the inn the cat man took her to she was terrified but wasn't letting it show or at least she hoped, the cat was sitting in a chair across from her looking between her and the door obviously waiting for the caped man to arrive, she knew who he was but was racking her brain trying to remember his name she know he was the captain of the phantom unit, just then her thoughts where interrupted "would you like any thing while we wait ... crux ?" asked the tall cat "emm.. n-no thank you. please call me levy " said levy a bit shyly the cat just nodded so levy went on "so whats your name " asked levy " pantherlily but please call me lily" replied lily " emm i hope you don't mind me asking ..but.. are you an exceed ? " asked levy rather curiously shed seen happy and a few other exceeds but never one like this so she wasn't sure, "yes, yes i am you know about exceeds? " asked lily feeling a bit stupid now he'd said it, after all she was suppose to be really smart so why wouldn't she know, "yes my friend happy is an exceed but hes much smaller than you" said levy with a giggle "ahh happy he is the salamanders exceed companion " said lily.

lily and levy talked for around twenty minutes before gajeel arrived, just as he entered in the door levy finally remembered his name. "nice of you to finally join us prince gajeel" said levy, gajeel and lily both snapped there heads towards levy with there eyebrows in there hair line "now im hurt you come to me for information but assume i'm not informed"said levy "she has a point you got to give her that" giggled lily now in his chibi form, looking at the now pissed of gajeel "tch, you think knowing who i am is enough to impress me, fat fucking chance shrimp" said gajeel, levy raised one eyebrow in question "s-shrimp" stuttered levy clearly getting angry "yeah shrimp you're small as hell and you look about twelve gihi.." said gajeel "I am most certainly not twelve i may look young but you are clearly over exaggerating, and i am not that small! " levy now seething red with anger "gihi.. seems shorty has a temper" said gajeel, levy just turned her head and puffed her cheeks. levy quickly changed the topic of conversation away from her height, after she noticed the prince was rather enjoying teasing her and had clearly for got the topic at hand, "well... its not like this isnt fun because it really isn't but why did you bring me here!" said levy, "we would like to know what you know about king makarovs involvement in the death of the late king matalicanna" said lily "tch by like to know he means you will fucking tell us and with no bullshit or i'll have to smash your little fairy lights out you got that shrimp" snaps gajeel _"holy crap hes scary it first he seemed a bit of an ass and then after the teasing a bully but now, yipp hes a sadistic ass, ughh all the hot ones are ether crazy or total assholes.. whoaa lev get a grip hes not hot hes threatening to hurt you for crying out loud"_ thought levy but gajeel shoving her against the wall and placing his hands on ether side of her snapped levy out of her thoughts. "well whats it gona be shrimp " said gajeel his face a few inches away from hers "i-i.. um.. they where friends.. he ha-had nothing to do with the death of oaklands former king, he found his sudden death suspicions but as far as i know he never found any think to prove those suppositions " stammered levy she was getting a bit scared now and a little angry these where big accusations to make but she could see from him they where not his, she could see the doubt in his eyes was only a second but she saw it, "that's not good enough shrimp, what suspicions " said gajeel " i don't know i was like thirteen when this happened, why would you believe king makarov was involved in the first place?" said levy " I'm the one asking the questions here shorty " snapped gajeel levy jumped slightly before gaining a fragment of confidence, "well some one clearly has a vendetta against my king and i answered your question to the best of my knowledge you should answer mine " demanded levy.

before levy could do anything gajeel had her wrists in one of his hands and forced above her head and her held tightly in the other before bring his face in closer "you're in no position to make demands shrimp, now tell me what else you kno.. " said gajeel before being cut of by lily in his battle form when he removed gajeel from levy "what the fuck lil" said gajeel through gritted teeth " shes trained not to squeal gajeel terrifying the poor girl will definitely not help" said lily, he then turned to levy who was now slumped on the floor at the wall where she slide down holding her wrists, they where quickly turning red and would no doubt bruise by morning, "miss levy i would appreciate it if you could tell me where king macarove would keep such documents that prove the payment of an assassin mage" said lily "h-he wouldn't l-leave a paper t-trail " said levy all of her courage gone "tch told you " said gajeel sitting on the edge of the bed , lily then took out the document and handed it to levy " we where told of.." began lily but was cut of by gajeel "have you went soft in the head cat d'fuck you doing" said gajeel, lily just glared at the dragon slayer before turning his attention back to levy "pft.. like i was saying we where told to meet a rat in magnolia someone with info on the matter at hand some one from the inside this person gave us this" said lily .

levy closely examined the document before looking at lily with a questioning expression on her face "yes that's what we thought when we looked at it as well but please voice your thoughts" said lily "its.. i-its shit, i mean well... its really shit, for example an assassin mage please he'd send a fairy, you don't need an assassin when you have titania, fifteen year old or not, or how about the signature its not even a bad copy its completely different, the palace seal on the page is five years old the colour's where changed and the over all seal updated that along with the fact this paper is clearly new tells me its a fake a prity bad one at that" said levy "it looks like we've been had but why is the bit i don't understand" said lily levy looked up to the prince wondering " hmm he seemed rather composed other than a miner snap at me he certainly isn't as explosive as the story's hmm maybe.." thought levy staring at gajeel who was now looking back at her " maybe they where hoping for a more explosive reaction from you, from the story's i've heard id certainty think you would have as well" said levy "you trying to say i don't care or something midget! " growled gajeel "what no! that's not what i said, what i mean is maybe they thought you would loose it and attack makarov without seeking answers" replied levy " tch you think im fucking stupid shrimp id have to be brain dead to attack the old man" said gajeel "looks like this was a wast of time" said lily " what do you mean some body it trying to frame my king and start a war between two country's at peace we have to find out who " said levy " perhaps we should start with who gave us the document apparently he was from the palace, miss levy as a fairy you frequent the palace often if i describe him you think you might know who it is ? " asked lily "yeah i guess i might its worth a shot right " levy said with a beaming smile " ok then let see he was tall muscular with dark hair black eyes and a beard a weird one with three lines coming from the beard up to and over his mouth on ether side of his face and " lily stopped what he was saying looking at levy who seemed to have suddenly paled " going buy the look on your face shrimp you seem to know this guy" stated gajeel " ehm well i think i do but its been a long time since i've seen him he shouldn't even be in magnolia... who sent you to meet him?" said levy "my uncle why who is this guy?" asked gajeel he was on the edge of the bed now looking at her he could see the fear in her eyes " ivan dreyar the kings son he well he was exiled for.. emm well plotting to kill the king and take the throne" said levy " so your telling me we've been dragged into your kings shit because his son want to cause a war to get rid of his old man.. what the fuck is that got to do with us" growled gajeel clearly annoyed " they where friends makarov suspected that they help each other form plans to take the thrones but couldn't prove king joses involvement, first thing jose did after becoming king was shut magnolia out stopped all trade didn't tell us why" said levy " that's one hell of an accusation you got there shrimp " stated gajeel "gajeel we cant really say that we have and are accusing her king of the same thing, we must explore all options and we cannot let jose know of this conversation we will give him the document tell him its a fake and see how he reacts if miss levy is right about this then jose is the one who tried to get you to start a war and get you killed in the proses." said lily they sat in silence for a bit "what should we do with her she could run and blab when we let her go or she could be lying, we should take her till we get to the bottom of this " said gajeel lily looked at him "yes i guess your right, sorry miss levy but as a fairy you know you must do what ever it takes to protect your country" said lily as gajeel walked over to the now terrified levy who was beging them not to take her before gajeel quickly shoved the potion in her mouth making her choke a little before being forced to swallow, she almost instantly felt dizzy lily was talking but it was muffled to her ears "you could have been a little more grace full about that " scolded lily " what! a could have just hit her would have been much simpler ans faster " retorted gajeel scowling at the exceed just as levy sways a little and grabs the front and fall's face first into his chest, if it wast for his dragon senses he probably wouldn't have heard her muffled word she said into his chest "y-you b-b-better catch mmeee..." said levy before dropping like a lead weight but before she feel far gajeel had her up and over his shoulder "come on cat we better move to catch the last train out tonight i wanna be home before shorty wakes up " grumbled gajeel trying to ignore the slight blush that appeared on his face when levy's face landed on his chest, "_hehe he thinks i haven't noticed that little tinge of pink on his face ahh am going to have fun with this one when we get home "_ thought lily as him and gajeel bored the last train home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Gajeel and lily crept the back ally ways of magnolias capital, moving gracefully through the shadows to avoid unwanted attention, as they made there way to the train station, they rounded the corner of the station then entered to find it empty, just what they where hoping for the last thing they needed was the questioning glances, as to why the man had a small unconscious woman slung over his shoulder, once on the train they found an empty compartment, and put levy down on the seat with her feet up, gajeel took of the clock he had on and lily then used it to cover levy, they both sat on the opposite seat, with still ten minutes before the train started its journey the two had time to talk.

"soo..what do you think?" asked lily "well she's ether one telling the truth or two, lying through her teeth" replied gajeel "yeah i got that part just fine, i'm asking what one you think she is" scoffed lily "tch hell if i know, only thing i'm certain on is if shes lying shes fucking pretty good at it, but shes is hiding some thing don't know what tho " said gajeel "what about jose do you believe that" asked lily the question

clearly annoyed gajeel "pft he's an ass most of the time, but killing his own brother..." said gajeel "yeah i know but she could be right, jose is the kind of man to do what ever it takes to get what he wants' and well if he is friends with this ivan, maybe they share the same goals " said lily "he's his fucking brother' even i wouldn't do that and i'm a sadistic bastard "growled gajeel "a sadistic bastard hardly your not the monster you clam to be, jose on the other hand " said lily

"so your siding with her over your own king " spat gajeel clearly getting pissed of by lily's accusations " i never said he did it, all i'm getting at is we should keep an eye on him," suggested lily.  
gajeel looked back at his cat "I know!. what about her, hes obviously gona realize there's a midget in the dungeons for fuck sake lil " said gajeel "simple we put her in the one room in the palace nobody, even jose doesn't enter without your permission" said lily " are out of you're dam mind cat she aint staying in my room there's no fucking way" spat gajeel " you got a better idea"asked lily "nahh but she aint staying in my room that's for sure" said gajeel.

the two continued to argue until the the train departed and gajeel couldn't for coherent sentences because of the gags he felt coming on every other word or so and decided the conversation was done until they back in oakland at least. lily sat quietly watching over the small bluenette and large dragon slayer, he knew dangerous time where ahead but couldn't help think things where going to get interesting between the two before him, lily chuckled slightly as he directed his attention to the window letting his mind wander as he watched the blur of the trees pass by.

* * *

the two boys ran frantically until they reached the main staircase, there at the top of the stairs a familiar blonde had just reached the top, "LAXUS!..." screamed the two men leaning forward holding there sides, laxus turned to see a very distraught and horror stricken jet and droy, "what the fuck's got you two all worked up" asked laxus leaning on the banister at the top of the grand staircase with his armies crossed over his chest, "t-they.. took levy!" shouted droy who was struggling to catch his breath.

laxus visibly paled his arms now hanging limp by his sides "what do you mean, who the hell took levy" said laxus anger slowly leeching over his voice as he curled his hands into fists so tight his knuckles where turning white. "we dont know it was a man and a c-cat.. they said something about wanting info"said jet "i don't think they know she's the princess i think they where after the crux" said droy "fuck! come on we gotta tell gramp's, and get the rest of the team"said laxus before sprinting of down the hall way quickly followed by jet and droy who had somewhat managed to get there breaths back.

the normally rowdy fairy's sat sat in the kings office nearly as depressed as they where enraged, they never did take lightly to someone hurting one of there own, once all where gathered they heard jet and droy describe the events of the evening, after the description was done the king spoke up " so what did the two look like?" inquired makarov his attention on the sullen faces of jet and droy, jet and droy both brought there heads up to see the king looking at then before giving a description on the kidnappers .

"he was wherein a clock with the hood up but we did se his face he had piercings a lok of then looked like a thug" said jet " yeah and when he turned to look at levy i noticed he had long hair, dark hair probably black" droy looked at jet before jet looked back at the king and said "the other was an exceed, but he was different from happy".

"you got your ass kicked by some metal head and a cat" gray screamed at the dejected jet and droy before an over sized hand smacked him to the ground "that is enough gray. so an exceed you say chances are were dealing with a dragon slayer" said makarov "he wasn't just a dam cat!" replied jet "yeah the thing was the size and build of laxus" argued droy.

once those words left droys mouth the fairy and the kings jaws dropped to the floor staring at the boys it absolute silence the first to speak was elfman "it's not manly to lie", "we would never lie when it came to levy" scream jet in outrage, his fists clench by his sides "he was about 6,5 built like a tank, had black fur he also had a crescent shaped scar over his eye and he could fly like happy" said droy .

"pantherlily!" all eyes in the room fell upon erza as the words left her mouth "the phantoms did this " spat erza "now erza we cant jump to conclusions but i do agree the description fits we must send in mira and lisanna to scope the palace find out if the oakland prince has taken levy." said makarov .

* * *

they where flying over the vast pine Forrest of Oakland, the palace of the capital was just coming into sight. mira in her satin soul take over and lisanna in her bird soul take over, where making there way to the palace as swiftly as possible, wile still remaining unnoticed the girls landed in the court yards of the palace and lisanna quickly changed into a smaller bird form, mira used her take over to change her outfit to match the maids of the palace, the girls scoped out the court yards planing out the exits and the quickest escape route should they need it.  
"you ready mira-nii" lisanna asked her sister "yeah lets go find levy" said mira making her way to the palace doors.

* * *

lily and gajeel arrived in oakland capital, they both headed for the palace opting for mare discreet entrance making his way to his room dodging and avoiding the palace staff, on entering his room gajeel placed the small blunette on the couch at the other end of his room, gajeel sent lily to fetch some things while he went to give jose the document he received in magnolia.

* * *

walking aimlessly through the halls gajeel didn't know where he was going any more every room he search for the king, turning up nothing but blanks he decided to call it quits and headed back to his room, _"the shrimps probably awake by now, ughh... shes no doubt gona start screaming and crying and... if that midget breaks any my stuff i swear lily your gona get it just as much as her_ " thought gajeel

_**well that was that gihi! took me a bit, writers block and i'm not even a writer ohh the irony, well any way i hope yous liked it, please review let me know what yous think, some hints a tips would be nice to, well thanks for reading next ones all ready in the works should be up soon xx **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Levy woke slowly, rubbing her eyes she began to take in the room she was in the white walls and the black and gray furnishing, nope definitely not her room, but she knew that any way, the events of last night had already found their way back to the front of her mind. she sat up on the black leather sofa she was on, levy couldn't help but think how ungentlemanly of him dumping her on a sofa when there was what levy could only describe as the most beautiful bed she's ever seen, a huge king size four poster bed with black and gray satin sheets with a gray canopy, but that's not what got her attention no it was the intricate hand carved dragons that spiraled up black stained wooden posts, it was breath taking and then it dawned on her this was his room.

_"why the hell did he bring me here ... ughh maybe he's going to... no don't be stupid levy, that's not it... i think, pft what am i thinking he wouldn't need me for that he's a prince he can get any girl he want's yeah and he's hot... whoa don't even go there!"_ thought levy mentally scolding herself, now was not the time to be thinking of stuff like that, no she needed to asses her situation think about her next move.

too busy with her own thoughts levy failed to notice the door open and close, still unaware of lily standing behind her levy ran her hand along the dragons on the bed post taking in each scale before moving on, walking over to the large window levy placed her hands on the glass looking out, she quickly pulled back looking at the window its self now, something was off about it, she rested her head on the wall next to the window facing the glass and brought her hand back up this time noticing her hand stopped at least a centimeter or two before the glass, then the purple light glowed from the invisible barrier.

"_Thought so_" thought levy just as the glow faded leaving behind the rules of the ruin barrier, levy looked over the rules, all ready annoyed because she didn't have her bag with her magic quill, and this only pissed her of even more, "what... Is this supposed to be funny? Because it's not funny at all!" seethed levy, looking at the ruin barrier that stated –in order to leave the confines of this ruin you must be taller than five foot two inches-, being five foot one she knew it was in place especially for her she was now wondering if he measured her, knowing he probably did.

"WHAT AN ASS" screamed levy "yes he certainly can be "said lily, levy jumped slightly and turned to see lily by the door "mavis… don't do that" levy said dropping her shoulders and letting out a breath "I'm terribly sorry levy I didn't mean to startle you" lily said as he walked over to levy handing her clothes to wear "again I'm sorry but this is the only thing I could get in the palace to fit, at such short notice".

Levy took the clothes, and looked them over they would indeed fit, but that was the least of her worries, "this is a maids outfit" stated levy "yes I know I'm sorry but I will have your clothes cleaned within a few hours if it's any consolation" said lily, levy nodded _"it will have to do_ _if I get out of this room it will help me blend in that's a plus. _Emm.. where's the bathroom?" asked levy after her mental discussion, lily pointed to the bathroom and levy left to get dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror in disgust, _"what kind of sick perv picked these for his maids" t_hought levy. The maid outfit had detached white puffed sleeves no straps and stopped just under her back side, with lace frills lining the bottom and the under skirt as well as the apron and with black thigh high socks with white bows, it was more like a cosplay than a work uniform.

Exiting the bath room levy handed her clothes to lily with a small thanks, lily headed for the door before turning to levy "I will be back soon, gajeel should be back soon as well, i will bring you something to eat, ohh and levy I'm sure you've noticed it's not just the windows those ruins prevent you from exiting this room at all and sound will not be heard from outside this ro". "Yes I know I get it ruins everywhere scream all you want I know the drill" huffed levy sitting down on the sofa with her cheeks puffed in displeasure , lily gave her a slight smile and transformed into his battle form then left the room.

Lily closed the door behind him turning back to his chibi form, he was just about to take levy's things to be cleaned when gajeel stopped him "lily come on we gotta check the shrimp then go" said gajeel " I just did she's fine" replied lily "so she's not screaming bloody murder trying to trash the place?" asked the dragon slayer "nope she's quite calm actually, little pissed about the ruins, called you an ass, though I do agree with her" said lily dodging a swipe from gajeel "shut it cat, ha so she figured she could just waltz right out.. pft not as smart as she's cracked up to be is she?" gajeel said as the two started making their way down the hallway "no she seemed to be expecting the ruins it was the height thing that ticked her of, that was a bit mean though gajeel "said lily shaking his head " gihi I thought it was funny" laughed gajeel.

"soo.. Where are we going?" asked lily as they walked through the palace, "doranbolt" stated gajeel. Nothing more was said between the two, lily already knew what his friend was thinking, doranbolt with his memory control was the perfect person for infiltrating magnolias palace to get the information they were looking for.

Levy watched lily leave wondering how she was going to do anything stuck in here, then she saw the red bag at the door by a bigger gray bag, levy's spirits lifted she went to grab her bag emptying its contents onto the sofa making sure it was all there "_book on ruins check.. Book on solid script check… book on written magic check… two light pens check… magic quill check… make up and mirror check.. Note pad and pen check, good I have everything"_ thought levy as she took her ruin book, notepad and pen along with her quill and started working on rewriting the ruins.

_After a mere five minutes levy was done reweighting the ruins in order to get out, "well that was easy… pft well the mage that did these doesn't even hold a candle to fried, hmm maybe I should put some of my own rules in place" _thought levy as she changed the rules to her liking "_hmm maybe not being able to use magic, ohh I have a good one" _thought levy.

Levy placed her things back in her bag and placed it back at the door except her quill she placed that in the pocket on her apron and stepped out the door with a quick left then right she decided on taking the right and left down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Mira and Lisanna make their way down another hallway in their search of princess levy's where a bouts "Mira-nee she wasn't in the dungeons… if she was there prisoner wouldn't she be there?" asked Lisanna a little dejected so far their search was coming up empty handed " not necessarily Lisanna if they want her for her abilities they would set her up some where she can work like a study or something… besides we must be thorough " replied Mira, she knew what her sister was thinking, if levy wasn't here they didn't even know where to begin looking for her next, but tried not to dwell on it or let Lisanna for that matter.

They had been walking for hours it seemed, searching room after room finding not a single trace of her, both girls were beginning to lose hope when they heard voices coming their way, now they weren't bothered by this at all as it turned out there was a few new maids who had just started and blamed their inexperience of the castle layout on being one of the new starts, but what did get them was the fact the sources of the voices just turned the corner and where none other than the suspected prince and his exceed.

"Oi take these to laundry for me and have them cleaned" said gajeel as lily handed the stack of cloths to Mira while Lisanna stood frozen "of Course my prince right away" replied Mira bowing her head slightly, looking back at the two she noticed the studded eyebrow of the prince raise before lily asked "is she ok "looking at Lisanna, "yes she's fine.. please forgive my sister she's just a little overwhelmed, she didn't expect to be in the presence of the prince on her first day" replied Mira her sweet smile never faltering , " tch s'no big deal" grunted gajeel "ahh first day nerves we've all been there " said lily, Lisanna slightly back with us, smiled at the exceed with a brief nod "should I bring these back to your chambers my prince?" asked Mira "no… lily will collect them personally" replied gajeel "as you wish my prince " said Mira with a slight bow as gajeel and lily continued down the hall.

Mira and Lisanna made for the laundry room getting out of ear shot from the dragon slayer "what was that Lisanna… "Asked Mira she knew her sister was better than that they weren't just simple palace staff after all they were fairy's "I'm sorry Mira-nee but look… those are levy's cloths she was wearing them before she left for H.q. " replied Lisanna she knew she had messed up back there but this was a personal case levy was not just her princess but her friend and at the sight of the last outfit she had seen her in a sudden mix of emotions washed over her, relief, happiness, confusion, anger she could only freeze up or she would blow there cover completely, luckily Mira had stepped in and she had regained her composure " are you sure? " asked Mira, "yes.. I'm sure "said Lisanna "ok come on this way "said Mira, "where we going Mira-nee?" asked Lisanna "laundry of course" replied Mira as if the most obvious thing in the world.

Levy set out hell bent on proving her gramps innocence in this whole mess, but somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew she was also doing this for gajeel, she had no idea why but she just had to help him, maybe it was the confusion or the disbelief she seen briefly flash through his unwavering face or the pain in his eyes at having to further deal with the loss of his father, and that just broke levy's heart to think about, she has also lost her parents and knows the pain that comes with it, and with that she knew instantly she was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

It was like lily was making it easy for her she had been walking the hall's no more than five minutes before a maid with purple hair stopped her and asked if she was one of the new maids and obviously levy went along with it saying she was and had gotten lost, kina the purple haired girl gave her a map of sorts with the palace lay out and informed her to head to the maids room 'sue' will give her small jobs to do levy bowed her head politely and took of once more armed with just what she needed, it was perfect, mavis was surely looking down on her today, not just ten seconds before bumping into kina had it crossed levy's mind how on earthland she would find her way around this labyrinth of a palace.

Levy was outside the door the palace map titled the kings study, listening for voices, after deciding the coast was clear she took out her quill and wrote the word open on the lock, the word then glowed and faded leaving the door unlocked, after sucking in a deep breath she opened the door and entered the room carefully, confirming it was indeed empty she closed the door behind her and got to work searching for clues or evidence in the rather grand study. She searched carefully making sure she left things just how she found them, she searched through drawers, in cabinets, in book shelves, filing cabinets, she even wrote x-ray on her eyelids and searched for secret compartment's or a safe of some sorts but nothing, she found absolutely nothing.

"_ughh there's nothing here… there must be somewhere else he would keep it"_ though she didn't know what it was she knew there must be something _"unless jose didn't do it… but that would imply… no levy you know gramps didn't… but do you? Shut up gramps would never "a_fter her internal battle levy noticed the clock and realized shed been gone a lot longer than planed and if she didn't hurry gajeel or lily would get back before her and not sure about lily she knew the oak prince was known for his short temper and he would be mad, so she left making sure the room looked untouched and locking the door behind her, she hurried back to the princes room_ "next chance I have I must search his chambers that would be good place to look nobody would enter the kings room without permission or authority it's the perfect place to hid evidence " _lost in her thoughts levy was stopped suddenly by the gruff sounding deep voice of the prince_, "ohh no… ohh mavis noo if he finds me out of the room he won't leave me alone again I won't be able to leave… maybe… I should…" _levy peeked round the corner and seen the slayer and his exceed, levy whipped her head back turned and ran. Taking off down the hall way she just kept going until two big doors showed up at her right and she stepped inside to hide gathering her scattered thoughts, levy finds herself in the library walking farther into the room she inhales a few deep breaths letting them out slowly almost instantly calming down enough to think, something about the smell of the parchment and old leather just always seemed to calm her she loved books they were her escape when things got too much.

Levy knew she had to get back on her own he gajeel would be mad but if she went back to his room on her own he may not be as mad as he would dragging her back there himself, keeping him as calm as possible was something she definitely had to do, he was a dragon slayer and a worrier he could snap levy like a twig and they both knew it, suddenly the door handle turned and levy dashed for the nearest bookshelf peering through the books she seen nothing the door remained closed, "_maybe it was my imagination… ohh" _levy's eyes snapped back towards the door and suddenly a man in armour entered he had a helmet on so she could not see his face he locked the door behind him and then began searching the room and levy instantly took out her pen and wrote the word invisible on herself and clothing, she watched the man look around though it didn't seem he was sent to look for her more like he was casually making sure no one was around, and well that screamed suspicious so she watched him followed him silently as he neared a book case at the back of the room ,skimming his armour clad hand along the books he stopped at one and pulled it out a little opening a secret door.

_" ughh a secret door way behind a book case in a creepy library… what a cliché " t_hought levy as she neared the entrance she noticed the book that opened the door it was titled_ -_fateful encounter- levy looked at it in utter disbelief "cana… your going to laugh your ass of when I tell you the fateful encounter was a book" whispered levy before silently creeping down the stairs the passage way opened up to.

Levy stood firm against the wall looking into the room at the button of the stairs she was still under the cover of her invisibility script , in the room was the man in armour and none other than king jose himself, she was trying to hear the conversation but it was barely audible she couldn't make it out she decided to get closer, just as levy was about to enter the room the armoured man removed his head gear revealing his face, "_no. no… no no noo how, why is he here" t_hought levy as she scrambled back behind the wall she was losing her grip on her magic her spell was wearing of she could feel the panic taking hold and then suddenly her legs couldn't hold her anymore her head was spinning and she began to fall…

**Well there yous have it chapter 9, this one took a bit longer than expected **

**Hope yous like it I will try to get the next one up within the next couple of days but no promises **

**Thanks for reading guys and please review let me know what yous like what I could improve on hell if its shit please do tell xx**


End file.
